To Miss Marquez: a Love Letter from Yours,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: A love letter to Ms. Dawson describing the events of Rent more or less in some order though the eyes of love and Adam P's. eyes. There is a: T: rating for talk about perversity and talk about sex. Johnny Larson owns Rent characters. Explains some of the songs and some of the questions people have about Rent: wrote this because I fricked up my life and now I don't have a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Count 300

2014, Johnny Larson

Disposable Copy

* I

Should Tell, You, I

Love You Too:_

Signed, Roger Davis: Introduction: *

by

*Mark W. Meredith, *

A love letter to Ms. Dawson describing the events of Rent more or less in some order though the eyes of love and Adam P's. eyes. There is a: T: rating for talk about perversity and talk about sex. Johnny Larson owns Rent characters. Explains some of the songs and some of the questions people have about Rent: wrote this because I fricked up my life and now I don't have a girl to complement so now I only have Ms. Dawson to complement. Give me some R & R: please!

I've worked on this a long time and I need R and R: story about Adam P. and Ms. Dawson**. **Story also is about Adam P. and April.

- - -30- - -

Larson, Jonathan _Word Counted 2,900

_2014, Jonathan Larson

_Disposable Copy

To Miss Marquez: A Love Letter from Your Love, Roger,

by

Mark W. Meredith

To _**Mimi**_: A love letter: from your love, Roger,

It was December: twenty-fourth, nine-twenty: P.M, Eastern Standard Time: 1994. I remember seeing your smile for the first time. I saw your big smile for the first time out on the fire escape.

March: twenty-eighth: four: P.M, Eastern Standard Time: 1992. Of** course, **I had a bad time feeling emotions because of that.

It was December: twenty-fourth, nine fifty-eight: P.M.; Eastern Standard Time: 1992.

I tried to trick you into thinking that the moon wasn't out because it was just movie floodlights from Spike Lee filming a movie in New York again. You knew that I was trying to trick you: and since it was Christmas you said, "Bah, humbug: bah: humbug!" A humbug is a prank or a fraud. I was afraid to slow dance with you because I was afraid to feel anything for _**Mimi**_ after falling head over heels in love with April and what I had to feel when April slit April's wrists with a razor and what I had to feel for her after she died.

April left me all alone to die of A.I.D.S. by my-self. What else would I eventually feel like after April left me all alone what else would I feel sometimes: except feel like she **betrayed** me? You came in close as if to kiss me: and I'm wont to have admitted it but I wanted that kiss: regardless of how I was telling myself to not touch you due to how you might break my heart. You reached behind me and pulled out the bag that I had quickly tucked into my back pocket.

You dangled the bag of smack in front of me: as if to say, "_Ha _ha! I got it later after-all!"

Sometimes you make me so crazy for you that I have to burst out laughing because the joy building up inside me: it's so much that I have to let it out and share the joy.

I was trying so hard to keep you from dancing with me that I hadn't noticed that it was a pixy-ish prank to get what was yours. It was upon July: the twenty-forth: eight P.M., Eastern Standard Time: 1992. Collins left for a long while. Mark found out that I was recovering from drug addiction.

Cohen always pretended to smile at me the way you smile at an autistic person. Mo was the last person of our friends to leave: taking Mo's smile with Maureen to Joanne Jefferson's apartment, we found out that Benjamin Coffin the third was an insensitive jerk, all I thought I deserved was not enjoying my drugs and staying home night after night trying in vain to finish the score for one song. By then, it was December: twenty-forth: nine fifty eight: P.M.; Eastern Standard Time: 1992: you acted like I had just introduced Mimi and myself said in return, "They **call** me-mi mi-, mi _**Mimi**_!_**"**_ in addition, made a sexy exit and I had to admit that I was attracted to you just _**then. **_Even though I know that it was drugs and it was bad for you, I still love you for doing that to me and giving me that memory: it's December: twenty-forth: ten-ten: P.M.; Eastern Standard Time.

It was like with those first two steps you had trespassed on my own property. It's March 12: ten-oh-five: Eastern Standard Time: 1991. I remember: now: I remember the first time he saw you. You wore your short-shorts**. **

You are always so skinny when you wear those: in a good way. You are so good at dancing that your butt is so small. I would love you even if you got pregnant and you gained weight but you're so good at keeping your butt so thin: it was under circumstances that were not ideal but I saw you doing your; handcuff-dance. I hadn't seen you smile yet.

Actually, the only expression I saw you make was a fake pout because you were being handcuffed. The crowd was already cheering when you came out. I already knew that pretty soon all you would have to do at the club: was come out in an outfit once a night with the women that; used to tie you to the lawn-chair. Dance a little then without taking your clothes off and leave and they would pay you the same: because I could tell: the way you carried yourself: you were becoming a young lady of principals: now that you: were feeling loved by people and was seeing that everybody loved you for your hard work.

You became the big draw at the club for your cameos every night. When _**Mimi**_ came up upon my fire escape, you made me so angry. I felt that I had to work every night all night on my song until I finally finished **one** song at least. I have thought of it since and I have realized that it isn't a balcony: and maybe it belongs to all of the tenants.

March: 28: four: P.M.; Eastern Standard Time: '92. _**How**_ could April slit her _wrists_ with razorblades, commit suicide, and take the easy way out when she left me with an addiction to heroin and left me to die of A.I.D.S. alone: was December 24: nine-twenty: P.M, Eastern Standard Time, '94. You looked up and smiled at me like a li'l' Devil. You looked up at me as if you had just said aloud to me, "**You: **up **there**: you don't know it just yet but you're my next boyfriend": the time was December: twenty-forth: nine fifty-eight: P.M.; Eastern Standard Time: 1992: when you walked into my apartment, I blew out your candle so that!

You wouldn't find the smack and die of an overdose or something. Moreover, you sat on my lap. I couldn't believe you knew that. Scrooge used to say that during Christmas because Ebenezer Scrooge thought that Christmas was a big fraud to make people spend all of a-person's money.

You had_ pulled _on my arm and actually got me to stand up. I felt pressured to get up because you were pulling on my hand.

You then said, "Do you wanna dance?"

I had said_**, **_**[Do I want ta' dance]**_**: **_**With you: y**ou knew I knew you were talking about dancing with me. How _could_ April so insensitively slit her **wrists** and leave me to mourn her death?

August: nineteenth: five thirty-three: A.M., Eastern Standard Time: '90. I once had a girlfriend who always had a big smile. When April killed herself, I thought that I didn't deserve any more smiles in my life any more. April's teeth weren't perfect but the first thing I noticed from her was her smile: kind of like Julia Roberts's: not perfect: but Roberts was still beautiful in her way.

Her teeth weren't perfect but I loved April.

It was the first time I was in a band that did gigs at The Pyramid Club. I saw April looking at me: she was looking at me like she liked me. April smiled at me her big smile. After the gig: I was sitting at the bar: telling April everything about my life and all my opinions as she sat there beside me: turned in toward me like she could see inside of me to what little good was in my soul and April was in love with my spirit.

Every time I would finish, saying something about one of my stupid opinions April would smile at me as if I were someone special.

Every time I would finish talking about one of my opinions April would laugh at whatever I said as if I were the cleverest person in the world: _April's smile wasn't perfect: but I fell in love with April's smile. Let's go to December: twenty-forth: nine-twenty: P.M.; Eastern Standard Time: 1994. Then finally I saw your smile. I looked at you suspiciously: and suddenly for some reason I was afraid of you: because I was afraid that I didn't deserve your smiling at me.

You pretended to accidentally touch my hand. You said there was a romantic moon out. You acted like you wanted to hold hands and slow dance. I played innocent and played dumb.

You said, "NNOOOOO: with _**my father**_!"! sarcastically as if to say, **duh: who else do you think I'm talking about: my father. My father isn't in this room!**

I played dumb and said, **I'm Roger.** It was as though I was trying to say, **I guess you don't want to dance: because I'm not your father. **_**I**_** 'm not your father: I'm Davis: not your pop!** I was so scared of holding the soft skin of your hand so intimately: that I totally missed the obvious ruse to get me to stand up so that you could get at what was behind me.

When you came toward me to kiss me: I am wont to admit it: but I wanted you so. You reached your arm around me as if to put your lower arm across my lower back and really lay a big long smack on my lips. When _**Mimi**_ dangled your crack in front of me and kissed me: I wanted that crack so bad that I had to get angry at it to keep myself from taking it. I didn't think that I deserved to do anything but spend my nights UN-effectively trying: to write no songs at all.

I was so angry at how beautiful I thought you were that I just started screaming at how your sweet whisper was, and your big brown beautiful eyes were, and screaming **your beautiful brown hair in the moonlight:** in addition, how your beautiful brown eyes were in the moonlight. I am sorry for putting you through all that just so I could hurt you. I knew that I was doing that to get you back for making me notice how beautiful you were. I was just trying to hurt you back for making me crazy for you because _**Mimi**_ just happened to have that sweet voice, and those eyes: and your hair in the silver moonlight.

_**Mimi**_ knew that someday you would meet someone. You knew you'd realize that he was the one that noticed: what your true beauty was. You knew that you would be the love of his life and still you still came up pretending to not have a light for your candle impishly mischievously because you wanted me to start dating you and you came up anyway and it made me so angry. I just lost it.

I lost control of my anger. I hurt You and I knew I was hurting you and I did it anyway and I am sorry but I am glad you forgave me because I wouldn't have You in my life if you hadn't. When I asked you to go to dinner at the café you looked like Roberts. No matter how long I live I will always remember how you looked on that Christmas Eve I had asked you out for the first time. Even if by some miracle I live to the age of 121 (one-hundred-and-twenty-one), I will always remember how you looked that night, when she was trying to, make it hard on me, because I was, mean to you earlier, and you were trying to, draw the question out of me because I had been a huge jerk.

You were wearing your suede cap and your leopard spotted suede coat. I love leopard prints. I love that leopard spotted jacket you always wear. You were looking at me with a sprite-ish glimpse of mischief in your eye as you said, "Yeah:"

I was forced to spit it out: **[: like to go to]: Dinner: at the Life Café`:**

I remember circling each other as we both said: **who goes there**: like they used to do in the Middle Ages when they did not know if someone was friend or enemy. Who knows if you will end up being an enemy in the end? Who knows if I will be a villain in your eyes: who knows if we will end up breaking each other's hearts? Who knows if you will end up hurting me as much as April did: part of love is letting someone into your heart and trusting him or her not to break it. Most of the time, you let the other person inside your heart and they end up trashing the place: but we let them in anyway. I remember stepping outside of the backdoor, that everybody would use: to take a walk in the snow and be alone.

I remember walking to the end of the alley where you and I walked into the fire of love that had burned us once before. We were so scared of stepping into the eager fire: that was licking the air before our feet. You and me stepping into the leaping flames that we had sworn to never let: once again: burn us. Imagine our surprise when we stepped into the wall of flame between us to feel the licks of flames dancing around our legs without burning us but only tickling our legs a little. Was that all that we were afraid of all that time between relationships?

I love the plaid Catholic student dresses you always wear. Not because of some sick perversion but because that's an outfit that a female wears and you are so beautiful in it. I remember how your butt looked wearing those plastic pants on New Years Day's morning. I love those rubber tights _**Mimi**_ wears.

Your butt looked good in those.

I love when you stroke my unshaven chin as if I had just had a clean-cut shave: December: twenty-forth, nine-O-nine: P.M.: Eastern Standard Time: '95. Even though you were dying, I love the way you were looking at me when I sang to you: your song; I loved your half-lidded eyes. I even love your hair after you were freezing in the park for days. I know you had looked like you had been sleeping in the park for weeks but _**it**_ was still beautiful.

I know you're always joking when you're drying your hair: you are joking about how your hair gets frizzy because You're half African American but I have always thought that African American women have pretty hair. Your hair looks like a beautiful lioness mane. I love to stroke your hair. I even love it when you have some barbershop person chop it all off because you want to make a change that's drastic in your life to get every-one's attention.

I think that butch hair on a woman is beautiful. I don't believe how long your hair gets: most women cannot get it to their shoulders; I have accepted the plain fact that I will always love April in a way. I still love her in some way far in the back of my heart. Yet I know that you are the love of **my** life: even if you happen to be the one that succumbs to death first and by some cruel twist of fate all the A.Z.T. works and I live to the age of 127 (one hundred and twenty-seven) I know that you are the love of my life.

You are the one I go to when I need to feel love. I have promised to you that I will never make love to another as long as we are together and I meant **it** when I said that. I still mean it. You're my most intimate of friends.

You will always remember that I love _**Mimi**_ as one of my best friends and my lover forever and forever unto eternity.

Signed with love

From your love,

Davis.

The End

Meredith-2: 'Er from Your Love, Roger;

Meredith-3 To Miss Marquez: A Love Let'

Meredith-4 To Miss Marquez: A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'

Meredith-5 To Miss Marquez: A Love Le'

Meredith-6 To Miss Marquez: A Love Le'

Meredith-7 To Miss Marquez: A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'

Meredith-8 To Miss Marquez: A Love Letter from Your Love, Rog'

Meredith-9 To Miss Marquez: A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'

Meredith-10 To Miss Marquez: A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Words Counted 300

Two-Thousand-Thirteen

Disposable Copy

Prelude to "Alee … ": … to Apathy,

by

Mark M.

I fully accepted and learned that I couldn't keep dating young females because it would never work…me …my self would never turn straight. I thought that if I dated young ladies that it made me look straight and that maybe going through getting a girlfriend like all the other guys that eventually things in my mind would click into place and that we would become attracted to young women after a while. Things didn't snap into place like I was some strange geometrically-shaped wood block whom fit into some three D puzzle as I pictured in our brain. We were still attracted to men and were still in denial.

A car door opened …and a fat …rich woman's leg stepped out from the limousine …she was wearing a classy skirt that was brown. She wore stockings. The heels were black. We slowly and cautiously walked over to the open door of the limousine bending low to peer into the dark inside of the back of the car. We gingerly asked, "Yeah …want something"?

She said from the doorway that was partly obscuring her … (the rich woman) … calling out to me, "Dahhling …be a dear? Will you please be a dear…and come over here?" There was a pause and then the woman said I'd like to make a business deal. … . .

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Larson, Jonathan _Approximate Words Counted 300

2013; Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Introduction, Angel Never Takes No for an Answer, Verse

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short-story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss.

Larson owns: in many ways!

That is because he rules and Larson owned!

Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

This is rated M.: because it's an adult situation.

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface; Italics; capitals; underline; etc, in addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts.

That's for you to decide.

The End

Jonathan Larson _Approximately Words Counted 2,100

2013, Jonathan Larson

_Disposable Copy

Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer: Verse

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was: _**December**_ twenty-fourth: 9:10 P.M.: Eastern Standard

Time.

Angel led him past the Eleventh St. lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and Collins walked across the street crosswise**. **

Angel turned around: smiling at Collins: slowly pulling his hand.

**Collins** stopped a second saying, **my friends: though: why are you doing such to help someone like me: somebody you just met? **

**My friends wait for me.**

**They are waiting: spending Christmas together: Davis**_**,**_** Cohen **_**and**_** I used to live together in this studio loft together.**

**It**'**s Christmas!**

**I have to go!**

Angel said, **wrong: it**'**s not Christmas: it**'**s Christmas Eve: and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don**'**tya think?**

**I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question.**

_**Why am I doing it**_**, you asked?**

**I**'**ve already said it: I am doing it because **_**hell, it**__'__**s Christmas Eve!**_

**You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a**'** knuckle sandwiches. **

**Davis and Cohen can have Collins as a present on Christmas morning: let me make you forget about being mugged****.**

Angel led the way with Collins trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand. Collins let her drag him along after Angel because this Angel intrigued him**: **and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment.

**Collins** knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel!

**Collins** knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind. It wasn't too **good** to ever be true: Angel was too true to be bad for Collins**. **

If Angel meant ill toward Collins, Davis, and Cohen: thenAngelwould have been more blatant about having sex with him.

He would make many sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to Collins.

Angel would take Collins to Angel's apartment and hit him over the head, turn his skin into a **lampshade**: but she wasn't over advertising: nor was Angel smiling evilly so **Collins** didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true.

So Angel was no Jeffery Dahmer: obviously.

**Collins** was only scared Collins's friends would worry for him but **Collins** wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway!

**Collins** joked: asking, **what if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?**

Meredith-2 'n't Take No for an Answer

Angel quickly answered, **you had no money to get Christmas dinner with.**

**Collins** replied, **yeah: I know, just checking to make sure you**'**re paying attention. **

Angel and **Collins** walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress: like usual.

Being led by Angel: **Collins** questioned, **why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me?**

**You**'**ve been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho: y**'**know.**

Meredith-3 'T Take No for an Answer

Angel stated; **I walk as a woman due to how I am a real woman. **

**Say for an example a homophobe comes up to me and says I**'**m a male that wishes he were a woman. **

**I make it: rule of thumb: that I say back; **_**I am a real woman. **_

**I was born a man. **

**I have the junk of a male but I have put a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels: wearing clothes as a woman wears in public **_**too**_**. **

**Collins asks why am I dressed macho.**

**Angel says, **_**I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine: and I am in my secret identity now. **_

**It**'**s true: all of it: I**'**m a cross-dressing crime-fighter: except for the fighting crime part: of course. **

**I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times. **

**It is better for business when I am drumming for spending money: tho:**

By the time that Angel finished talking: she led **Collins** up the stairs to her building stairwell: and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**. **

She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that **Collins** was standing at: Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**: **Angel had baby-blue polish on Angel's nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a worker's fine chisel.

**Collins **heard that the person that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**. **

Angel then said, "I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya. I want you to see! I'll be back soon**!"_**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**. **

The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif: incense and an incense-holder were on the desk with music sheets Angel was obviously writing.

Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and **Collins** saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a Ninjutsu blade scabbard holder up against the other wall: and then the door closed, it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent?

There was more to Angel than met the eye: her dreams and hopes: aspirations: her dislikes/likes.

Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts.

**Collins** noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building: thick.

Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**. **

Angel probably had good-looking legs: kind of bossy: but **Collins** some sorta liked that from time to time to time from guys that were attractive.

**Collins** stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds: then looked around at the room he was in.

Angel said from inside the door, **you don**'**t have to stand there literally****: ****you can sit down. **

**Sit on the bed out in the living room: not the sofa. **

**I can throw out the sheets but not the couch! **

**I**'**ll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second. **

**I**'**m sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way: I**'**m trying to (pronounced fung shway) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music, will be right out after I**'**m changed for support group!**

_H__**um**__**: **_Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it.

**Collins** sat on the edge of the big bed: and tested the bounce a couple of times: very cushiony.

Finally, the wait was over for him and Angel came out, **Collins** was astonished!

**Collins **thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place: but this was a change**. **

Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat; high heels; a wide St. Nick belt and a wig**. **

Angel said, **like it Collins? **

**Do you think it**'**s cute** **Collins**?

Meredith-4 'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 'n't Take No for an Answer

**Collins** stared in awe; **I love it. **

**You**'**re going to wear that to group?**

Angel replied, **of course I**'**m going to wear this to support group** **Collins! **

**Don**'**t you get it** **Collins? **

**I**'**m St. Nick with a Christmas surprise! **

**My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it**'**s Christmas: don**'**t you get it** **Collins?!****?**

**Collins** answered, **of course I get it! **

**I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment: and I was going ta**'** make sure this was all fer me: not for group or giving presents to friends: that**'**s all.**

Angel caressed **Collins**'**s** face and replied, **I **_**am**_ **all for you today hon.-e! **

Angel knelt down: continuing to say, **now: let**'**s put some Mercurochrome on your leg. **

**Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area. **

**Is Collins**'** jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? **

**Good: now let**'**s put some Mercurochrome on this.**

Meredith-6 'Schunard Do'

Collins said, **what is Mercurochrome? **

When Angel entered the room a second ago Collins marveled at her: what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band-aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

Angel answered, **it**'**s iodine: Mercurochrome is the same as iodine just different name: that**'**s all. **

**This **_**will**_** hurt.**

**Collins** by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned. 

**Collins** yelped, **ouch!**

Angel stated the fact, **it isn**'**t as bad as all that is it y**'**big silly willy?**

**Collins** said, **yeah it is.**

Angel said, **OK: maybe it is****. **

Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**. **

Angel put a band-aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

**Collins** looking at Angel's legs for a while by now: said, you have nice legs.

Angel said, **thank you: you should see them in my zebra stripe tights. **

She got on Collins's lap with Angel's arms around Collins's neck loosely and looked into** Collins**'**s **brown eyes.

Meredith-7 'N't Take No for an Answer

Collins asked seriously, **you aren**'**t wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?**

Angel: answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights: I'm not at least.**" **

Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue and then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, made the sound effect, **tss!**

_**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fifth_: __**ten**_ P.M.: Eastern Standard Time: Collins slides open the studio door.

Collins happily calls out, **Merry Christchmas: bistchmass-es****!**

Cohen exclaimed, **fourteen hours later **_**where**_** were you?! **

Cohen grasped him and hugged **Collins** hard after being gone so long.

He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and **Collins**' back drug down the wall: hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles: he called out_**, ow-wow-**_ **wow ow**_**!**_

Cohen asked: concerned, **are you O.K?!**

**Collins** answered, **I**'**ve never been better,**

Meredith-8 'N't Take No for an Answer

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Approximate Word Count 100

2013;

Disposable Copy

THE MOON, QUICK INTRO

by

Mark W. Meredith

A poem about what John Larson meant when John Larson wrote the song Rent and what Johnny Larson was thinking of when Johnny Larson wrote modern art performance piece: "Over the Moon", poem is rated M. for mention of relationships.

- - -30- - -

Lines Counted 28

2013:

Disposable Copy

I'M OVER THE MOON

by

Mark Walter Meredith

My mother used to read me nursery rhymes about the spoon and plate's homosexual eloping.

In the musical Rent: Maureen made a modern art performance about how Mother Nature was better than twittering, email and computer porn or whatever.

Maureen said that Maureen dreamed about being in a fenced area of a desert that was technically called a cyber-Café` by the owner of that territory.

In the center of Cyber Land there was a huge hole and out of the gap a cow climbed.

Meredith-2 I'M OVER THE'

Maureen was parched from crossing the **desert** but the great cow said that there was a rule that she couldn't give milk but the cow could give her a chemical drink such as **Diet Coke**.

Maureen wanted something more natural to drink so Elsie disobeyed the rules and gave Maureen milk.

Elsie the cow said that she and Elsie could make a leap of faith over the harvest moon and out of Cyber Land's walls.

She got on the cow's back and Elsie ran into a **gallop** and jumped.

Did Elsie leap out of Cyber Land!

It depends on if there was enough faith.

Meredith-3 'VER THE MOON

Roger and Mark say how do we pay the rent when their past work hasn't earned enough and Mark, Roger don't feel inspired; Roger and Mark are frozen, hungry; there is no light; there is bad news in every newspaper; et cetera; Mark and Roger state together: the words, "Rent; rent; rent; rent; rent/

Mark and Roger both sing, **we're not gonna pay rent**

'**Cause every-thing is rent**; My mother was correcting my stories about Rent/Boh`eme and it didn't make sense to her that I was wasting time so much on this.

Mom told me about a mentally handi-capable person who was very detailed as a painter.

Mother told me that once Mom had seen a painting from this differ ently able-d person.

Mother told one that she: this painter had painted one painting that was of a beautiful night that was worthy of being in a gallery-museum.

The only thing that was wrong with it was that over the detailed moon the person had painted a **cow.**

Meredith-4 I'M O'

I asked my mom; **but haven't you ever heard of that nursery rhyme: **_**the cow jumped over the moon**_,

My mother simply said, **still: it's stupid.**

My mom still hasn't seen the rock opera Rent.

One time my mother was trying to teach me something she knew and she was talking about it.

I was trying to make mom laugh by joking with my mother while my mother talked about it.

My mother said: I'm just trying to teach you something new: instead of all this Rent; Rent; Rent; Rent:

What else could I say: except: **but mom: haven't you heard, **_**every**_**thing is**** Rent****,**

When people were happy with something people used the old saying: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon, I'm so happy**, my mom wonders why I write about Rent.

I guess one writes about Rent because it makes me happy.

Meredith-5 'VER THE MOON

Am I happy because Rent is in my life?

Well: as people used to say: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon!**

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Approximate Word Count 1,000

2013:

_ Disposable Copy

Life Support

by

M. W. Meredith

Paul, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, Let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret

Wait a minute. Gordon interrupted; I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think. He sometimes said this, Gordon would say, but always rescind soon after. He said, "What if there is time travel into tomorrow? What if some day they invent a time machine? What if tomorrow exists as surely and palpably as yesterday, today as well? What if there is a fate for all us?"

Paul said then, "Some people believe that but what's the reason in brooding over the past because you tried at some thing and you failed? Is that logical? If you are having something that you want to go back and change since you're feeling bad about it, perhaps you should talk about it and get bad emotions out of the your system with group instead of always thinking of it happening over and over inside your head and feeling regret all the time. Some people like believing time merely is an invention of humanity to measure how far the day has passed so far. We at Life Support encourage taking a page from the book that those persons live by. We like to think of living for now. Perhaps there were Dragons in the Middle Ages; neither you nor I were there in this life-time. Perhaps there is some thing like magick. Perhaps there are such things as miracles. Who knows? Do you, Paul, have to necessarily believe so because rigidly in science? Perhaps you don't have to be so un-FLEXIBLY rigid. You don't have to think that you are going to die of AIDS exactly two years to the day and hour, minute, second that a doctor told you that you'd die."

After a long pause Paul said, "Look, I find some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect, but I try to open up to things I don't know, because reason says I should've died" Paul counted four of Paul's own fingers.

Paul and Roger both said at the same time, three years ago.

Roger said alone, this time, "A doctor once told me when I tested positive for HIV that I only had two years to live, too. That was five years ago".

Gordon replied to that, "Sometimes doctors will tell you the wrong thing. Sometimes they tell you a diagnosis insensitively. Some-times they tell rape victims that they're pregnant due to the fact that they're sluts and they have had sex before marriage. Doctors are overly logical types that don't care about your feelings some times. Let us continue our motto. Paul, you don't have to continue. You can sit down if you want, Paul".

Paul continued with the rest, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way; no day but today.

Gordon then said, " Let us sit, now. Roger, Paul, those doctors shouldn't have told you that. People usually die generally two years after getting HIV/AIDS but only after getting a fever, too. There is A. Z. T. also, for those that can afford it or get it somehow. In addition, you can take care of yourself and keep away from germs so that you can stay well for as long as you can. I cannot advise this, but here's also alternative means of medicine such as Cannabis. You can join a lobby group to legalize Marijuana. Cannabis can help you to keep eating properly. If you can get a doctor to prescribe you legal steroid compounds that could keep you strong for as long as possible, if you could afford it".

Paul said, then, I'm not afraid of AIDS anymore, but I do know that I'm afraid of losing my dignity. Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Sometimes I feel like this is a nightmare from which I'll never awake.

Miss Marquez said I have a fear like that, too.

Collins replied, "Me too".

Angel in return said, "So do I."

Robyn replied, as well, "Me, too".

Roger paused, and finally admitted, "So do I, have a fear of something such as this".

Paul said, "You'd be surprised how a family will pull together, during a health emergency. Your friends will visit while you are at the hospital".

Gordon replied, "That's a comfort, thank you. I just needed to be told that by someone who knows what happens when someone gets sick and has to go to the hospital, that's all".

Continued.

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_ 2013:

Disposable Copy

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?

Who knows what happens?

Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Approximately Words Counted 100

2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRO TO 'MOO'

by

Mark Walt Meredith

A postmodern abstract poem based on the modern art performance called, "Over The Moon". "Over The Moon", is property Johnny Larson and of The Estate Of John Larson bequeathed to John Larson's family. Read and Review this poem for me will you?

- - -30- - -

Lines Count 6

2013

Disposable Copy

Phone Extension: 8232

Moo

by

Mark W. Meredith

Bop-Bop-Bop, Bop, Bop, Bop-bop

Bop-bop, bop, bop

And four

The

Bing bong

Bop-bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop-bop, bop, bop-bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop-bop

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Approximately Words Counted 900

2014:

Disposable Copy

A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE TO WHAT HAPPENS IN BOHE`ME

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day. Marc. C. is living in the attic studio apartment of a building making a picture. It is Christmas Eve's day, and Marc. wants to get out that evening, and do **something** but he only gets enough money barely to finally eat every once in a while, and sometimes eat dinner at the nearby Café. Still he doesn't want to stay inside all evening, even if Marc. has to use an errand _as excuse_ to get out, and Marc. has to do drudge work on that errand.

The window in the back of the stage is practically a wall of smaller windowpane in all general making a giant **windows** -_**wall**_. In the middle of the large studio apartment there is an old fashioned wood burning stove, a table, and a backup candle in case it's too dark. Marc. starts to ask what R. is doing. Marc.'s roommate R. is putting off his writing of stanzas that rhyme, finally, after so long. Collin. comes back to the building, and gets the key so that Collin. could open the door.

Marc. has recently been broken up with by Marc'.s girlfriend so that she could date a richer person. Marc.'s ex-girlfriend has always been a vivacious person who people like to party with, and it is very easy to be jealous of the people that hang around her, and mistake her friendships for romantic interests in others that isn't really **there**. A rent slip is soon held out as the person sings out_**, **__**"**__**Rent**__**!"! **_There is no electricity so Marc's. roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing.

Marc. notes that, **we're [hungry.]** Marc. jokes that the writing that R. has written sounds awful. Marc, R., hear the landlord, and try to screen **Bennie** but he still gets through. An interval was now up, and** Ben **wants the rent that is then due now that he **arrives**. 

R., Marc's. roommate has grabbed some pages of his writing, and has burned them for warmth. Marc. had wanted to burn two of his pictures. Marc. had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions, but when the room mate was then burning R's. poetry, he was saying things like how the fire's warmth was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate, love. R. says that his papers have the spark of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little Marc.-himself was wanting to save for dinner at the Café` so Marc. drew a line, and made a stand, and didn't agree to** Ben's** payment. **Ben** walked away from that door of the building without his payment, yet at least, and Ro., Marc. close the door with the lock behind them. Marc. C., and R. have to pay at least three months of rent backed up.

Meredith-2 A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE TO WHAT HAP.

Collins. finally meets up with Sch'unard, Collin is asked if Collin is dying, he says he is not dead **unfortunately, **not yet at the least.

Mimi walks up the stairs, blowing out Mimi's candle. R. tries to write but can't. Mimi is a young Latino woman. A petite young woman, later, knocks on the door to the apartment, her name is Mimi, she lives in the building, and Mimi pretends that she needs a match, for somebody to help ignite **her** candle with **her**.

When Mimi spins around, she feels faint, and loses her balance for a second. The room is spinning around Mimi's head, to her. R. catches her before Mimi regains Mimi's balance momentarily, and her composure too. R. asks if Mimi is O.K.

After R. lights her (Mimi's) candle, Ro. D. says, "Good night". Mimi walks to the doorway, and the breeze coming through the edges of the window, and making a draft near the door is about to blow out the candle. The ideal woman lets the candle blow out purposefully. Mimi says that she has dropped the key to, how Mimi was going to spend_ the rest of her evening__. _

R is staring at Mimi's head, and how beautiful it is in the moonlight. R. looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight, shining, Mimi has a halo of light around her head, looking like an angel of the first degree. Mimi asks R. D. to help Mimi look for her key to the rest of her evening. The candles they both are holding coincidentally are snuffed out just then.

Mimi, and R. feel along the ground hurriedly, and R. coincidentally finds her key, and puts it into R.'s pocket because R. doesn't want her to have it. Mimi, and R.'S hands meet, and R., Mimi hold hands for warmth! Mimi gets Mimi's key from R. She says, "They call me Mimi."

This is the end of Act 1.

_t__**o **__**be continued **_**in **_**act**__** two **_**RENT **_**GUIDE: TO BOHE`ME**_

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 600

2014; G

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE; WHAT'S IN LA DE BOHE`ME; SECOND ACT

by

Mark W. Meredith

Mimi asks R. to take her out, tonight. Later on in that day Mimi, offers to take R. back to Mimi's apartment where they could be alone. Later R. asks Mimi to go to dinner at R'.s ol' favorite nearby Café`. Collin comes in: his feet are frozen!

Marc. now that C. knows that Collin, is there, C. announces that, a wild night, is destined! An. Sch'unard's friend opens the door for Schunard. Now that Collin. has joined Marc., and R. R, M finally meet Schunard who has bought provisions, food, tobacco for smoking, and some booze to drink. After Collin., and Shunard show up, and they can drink, C. says that it's a feast that is preordained!

Schunard brings something else they need: wood! Collin. had carried in _the __firewood_. Schunard divides his money among them all. Schunard tells R, C., and Collin. about how Schunard. got the money for the food, that Schunard had met someone who lived in a nice, expensive neighborhood, and paid Schunard to play Schunard's music until someone's pet died!

The rich person brought Schunard to that person's home to play his music. It is understood that Schunard will pay today for Schunard's guests, Marc, Collin., and Ro., tomorrow Collin., R, and Marc. will pay when Collin, R., and Marc. run into some money. R. says that **Ben** could use some drugs so that** Ben **won't constantly on their back. Now that Collins. finally has met up with Schunard, they have gone outside in the cold, and Collin, Schunard go out then see someone hawking jackets.

The hawker is a she**. **Schunard buys something_**. **_Moe. Onson finally appears in the middle of the music opera earning applause from the opera's audience_**. **_Perhaps one can even see The Statue of Liberty in the background_**. **_

_**Collins**_ gets a new coat. Schunard offers to pay for _**supper.**_ When another evening comes R, Mimi, Marc, Collin, and, Schunard. meet at the nearby Café that is their favorite Café**`!** R. introduces Mimi to Marc**.**

R. wants to stay indoors, and try some more to write some stanzas that rhyme but decides to enjoy the night with Mimi, and go out. R**.**, and Mimi show up at the front of the Café, Mimi in her hat. People are hawking cheap things to buy on the street. Marc's. ex-girlfriend Mo shows up right in front of their favorite nearby Café`, with Mo's new rich partner O.

Mo kisses Marc. The rich person Mr. R. is there at the Café`.

Meredith-2 'COND ACT

In R'.s last relationship R. was very jealous, and angry. R. tells Mimi, _**I should tell you, **_but doesn't impress upon Mimi nor emphasis the point that he needs to tell **anyone** R. is in a relationship with: R. is _very_ jealous of other men during a relationship with a woman, and **R****.** **will make **_**Mimi's**__ life Hell__**. **_Earlier Mimi told R. that Mimi is dying of disease_**. **_Mo orders 'Ann. around on errands like a dog practically_**. **_

Schunard, and Collin. ask for wine_**. **_Collin_**.**_ is a philosopher_**. **_Marc_**.**_ begins singing along, loud enough for 'Ann to hear, but 'Ann doesn't think, that Marc. is talking specifically about Mo at first_**. **_

***To be continued in A FAN'S GUIDE: IN DE **

**BOHE`ME CHAPTER 3***

Meredith-3 'HE`ME: SECOND ACT

The End

Approximate Word Count 800

2014;

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE: HAPPENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME: **PART THREE**

by

Mark W. Meredith

_**Marc.**_ sings along a musical number about how Mo's eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for Mo, Marc. sings along with his musical song about the dance that Mo makes the people Mo flirts with, go through_**. **_Mo has sung a musical's song about how when Mo is walking down the street everybody stares at Mo. Mo, and life partner both say, "Good by" at the same time as Mo walks off going Mo's own way!

Three days have passed. R. gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else. Who is R. jealous of? Most likely R's jealous the landlord **Ben** is having an affair with Mimi, **Ben**, who has said that he has cheated on **Ben's** wife.

R'.s jealousy makes Mimi, and R. miserable. R. is leaving the building, and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when R. says out loud that R. can't let himself get any closer to Mimi because R. is afraid of Mimi dying soon, and R. can't let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying. When R. sees that Mimi was there listening to R. the whole time R. was talking, Mimi says "good-by." to **R.** The weather is cold again when _**Marc.**_ has left a tavern, and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because R is jealous, and that R., and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say, "Good by love". R. can't split up from Mimi, nor be away from Mimi. Mimi had been driven outside into the snowy-day by Mimi's misery. Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over R's. jealousy.

R. tries to write R.'s poetry with a pen but can't find his song because R. is thinking about Mimi, and R. is being consumed by love. Mimi doesn't want R. to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together, and wait for spring, and take it day-to-day, and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her, and live for the moment, because it's better to forget the past, because the past is gone, and there is no day but today! Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing, and Mo is helping to look for Mimi. R. knows that Mimi was R's. writing-piece since the night R. was procrastinating R's. **poetry, and** Mimi became his inspiration.

Marc. when he is making Marc'.s picture_**, **_Marc. keeps sensing a pair of lips, inspiring Marc. to make Marc.'s picture. Finally, Mo happens upon Mimi in the cold, barely able to walk. R. tells Mimi not to talk, and to rest, and Mimi instead whispers. Marc. has said that R. has found R's. poetry.

Marc, Collin., and R. are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners, now. Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time. Mimi is dying of disease when Mo happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to Marc'.s apartment building. Mo helps carry Mimi to Marc's. apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with _R__._R. in Mimi's presence has sung, letting her know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. **Mimi was told that she was R's. poem all along. R. told Mimi that R. didn't get mad at Mimi because R. didn't love her, it was because R. did love Mimi, and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died.

R. has said about how R.'s love came into R's. life when R. saw Mimi Mo's eyes come into R.'s door for the first time. R. has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised R. the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into R.'s life. R. cradles Mimi's lifeless body. Suddenly, Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops, and Mimi stops breathing for a while.

R. after a while R. cries out, **M-i-mii-ii-i-i-!** Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Meredith-2 'E`ME; **PART THREE**

Meredith-3 'PENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME; **PART THREE **

Does Mimi come back to life?! Does Mimi die?! You can go to the library system, and reserve a DVD now that one knows what is happening on the stage during the opera! Go to the nearest branch of your local system of libraries, and have their computer send a copy of La Bohe`me to your closest library!

Do it today!

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Approximate Word Count 1, 800

2014:

_Disposable Copy

MY VERY OWN RENT-PLAY: WORK. THE WORK LETTERED, **LETTER H**

by

Mark Meredith

I am writing a play that is like a modernization/sequel to Rent: the rock opera about HIV/AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome) and homelessness. It is a modernization of the opera Boh`eme for the newly born two thousand-tens: wherein Rent was modernizing La Bohe`me for the 90's. It begins in the penthouse of a newly built inn that is so far vacant. After it was built, the building was tested and was found not up to code, so the owner waited.

Homeless street performers and artists sneaked onto the property-and live there for a while, before the owner charged teenagers a tiny bit and made them sign a fake lease: or else he threatened the police could throw their stuff out on the street. The owner would do this every once in a while.

Imagine there is a spotlight on an artist sitting on a chair at an easel: spattering paint at a collage. Next to him: at the long line of thin windows is a figure in shadows: pondering in deep thought. A spotlight opens up on him as he opens the window to look without the dirty glass window obstructing the view, then Finn. looks at the chimneys and feels the cold air that is outside. Pondering heavily about the about a-thousand chimneys coming out of the thousand-about: three story buildings, Finn.: mesmerized, was walking out of the opened window: onto the penthouse's balcony to smoke a cigarette and consider the chimneys: looking like docking piers against a clear blue sea.

Marko stands up from his wooden chair and keeps changing standing places all the while he is shading with paint strokes of darker blue. Marko decides to finally take a break: stops painting. Marko pants: quickly in-and-out into the curled-up elbow of his long sleeved arm so that his: breath: will warm Marko's painting arm. March Marko then decides to sally back on: to his easel, shading his pastel with the color blue.

Mr. Marko then said that Mr. M.'s painting just might be the one that creates a revolution in painting. Mr. M. said that looking at March M.'s own painting was like experiencing a reenactment of something that might have happened. Marko says to Finn that his painting of Cleopatra being thrown from a Roman ship to the sea makes him feel the ocean's life-sucking cold and that it feels almost as if there were an air conditioning vent blowing down on him. March M. proceeds to walk to the small corner where Mr. M. is surrounded by clutter to see how the pastel looks if it is on a far wall.

Marko yells (!) at the situation: that he has to continue painting: because it is cold. Finn says that he hasn't gotten to Finn's poetry yet today, but that they would soon: have to feed the wood stove to stave off the cold. Finn perches up on the window ledge, and then drops back to the floor to get back into the apartment. Finn calls out that the stove is a lazy devil that wants to be considered a God!

Marko says that they must feed the false god their faith in him: for their prayers to be granted for warmth. Finn says, **what use** are the empty lot's fallen trees: un-CHOPPED and buried underneath all that heavy snow: and wet: too? Marko says that he is certain that he hates womankind for always breaking it off with him! Rolf F. says that he can accept no brown-nosing among his friends because The Saturday Evening Post did not print his short novel length poem and Rolf F. felt like his poetry was bad.

Rolf F. said then: that love was hypnotizing like seeing yourself thrown to **a Devil** and burning as a result of one's desire. March replies that soon one must throw one's self to the Devil for the human warmth that womankind have. March.: Finn.: both agree that the female ignites woman's and man's mutual flame: but soon the woman's warm glow turns into the harsh glaring of the woman's eyes. Rolf F. says that like the Greek Medusa, the glare turns the male to burning stone: March says that the opposite sex always watches in cold indifference as the man turns to burning stone!

Rolf F. notes that in the meantime men are burning with warmth: March, Rolf are still in the room: alone and certain that they are mad at womankind as a whole. R. said that one ignite would be necessary for in the fireplace: since the fireplace was the largest place to break the big chair into inside of: the chair being large. Sitting in the chair: painting in the cold was like sitting in an electric chair, so March said, I take: that this electric chair will save we from this false God!

Marko clutches the chair's back and whips it swinging up over his head to his side. Finn grabs the sides of the chair's back firmly seizing the electric chair with both his straight arms firmly. An idea suddenly has Rolf F. in its own grasp! Mr. Finn hurries over to where Mr. Finn and March Marko both keep the narrow plank against the wall that Rolf F, March M. use as a table and where Rolf F. put Finn's heavy novel.

Rolf F. picks a hefty book-up over his head and sprints on over to Mr. Marko. March says: **done achieved it!**

Meredith-2 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Meredith-3 'PLAY

Meredith-4 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Finn says, "Indeed!" and that brainstorm comes with brilliant flashings. Marko then jokes that if Rolf F. is going to talk about the story in Rolf F's. awful book again that it would only depress March M, Mr. F.: even worse! Rolf Finn indignantly, sarcastically says, "Indeed." and that the book will go to where all legends go when they die: after Rolf F. and March Marko burn the book for warmth! Finn gets the novel's first part and crumples it to its own doom into a big ball with the title page.

Marko talks about how the characters in R.'s script that Rolf F. had killed off to surprise the reader were like the paper: thrown to the blazes: them all: by the writer: thrown. Like the burning paper that was contracting and blackening into different-smaller rectangle pieces, the characters were curling up to die. Marko says, the characters mentally snap under the character-development-emotions! The door on the left suddenly is unlocked quietly and then kicked open: for effect!

Two adolescents that are Dumont Shouman's friends are standing on both sides of the doorjamb. Shouman stands between them two and says that Shouman has gotten some medals that they could all use as coins at the Cajun-themed barroom across the street. The two youths leave and the group splits up with R'. s protégé and Rolf Finn who stay in the study while the other friends go to the tavern with Colin.

Meredith-5 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Finn and his assistant work on a script together: and Finn will join the rest of the friends later. The door swings silently and slowly unnoticed by R's. intern and Finn because the rest of the friends keep forgetting to bolt the door. There is a loud: sudden bashing on the doorway that startles R's. protégé and Finn and they both stare at the shadowy doorway with a startle.

Sal Michigan appears in the doorway and says in an almost melodic voice, Are you just going to stand there Finn.: or are you going to have your clone pass one of your matches so I can ignite my candle? Rolf Finn. passes across the room with a matchstick that is ignited: towards Mileage Michigan and lights the candle himself instead. Sal.: has talked Rolf Finn into telling Rolf F. to lend Sal a match with a sexy voice and after talking to Finn for a while; and, when she finishes, Miss Michigan turns to walk out of the shadowy doorjamb way but blacks out: dropping to the floor. Finn returns her to self-cognizance.

Miss M. explains to R. that she is wasting away from tuberculosis, which she had gotten living in Spain. Before she immigrated to France, Michigan was too afraid of doctors to go to see one, it feels to Finn as though a thunder-ball from the blue strikes Finn with this female's natural attraction as Finn sees how weakly and daintily Michigan reaches toward him to stroke his face. Suddenly Mileage is alarmed when she remembers that she was holding a bill that was folded up in her hand. Sal reasoned that she must have cast the paper bill away when she blacked out and fell on the floor.

Sal pleads with R. to help her prompt to find the money. Finn, and Miss M. feels along the floor. Miss, M. and, Finn feel along the floor afterwards towards the long line of windows. They both go around the thin board upon two sawhorses that Finn used for a table Finn and Sal's side's touched each others'.

Finn takes Sal's hand. Finn feels that Sal's hands are cold and rubs her right arm quickly: and looks into Miss M.'s eyes, starts to tell her about his whole life. Sal Michigan also opens up: begins: tells Finn about her struggles as a woman in a man's world. Then Sal confesses: tells Finn that she has loved him since she saw Finn from afar and wanted to know who he was.

Finn tells Sal about how he fell in love with her as she reached for R's. face to touch Finn's cheek with her dainty arm. This is the end of "Work # (Number) Anonymous". To be continued in Work Number One.

Meredith-6 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

TO BE CONTINUED IN WORK NUMBER: **CERTAIN-ONE.**

The End


End file.
